The present exemplary embodiment relates to a rigid container or packaging apparatus. It finds particular application in conjunction with luggage containers for sporting equipment, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Current sport containers or other hard case carrying devices are subject to multiple design limitations. For example, some containers are susceptible to water intrusion. Other containers are generally loaded from one main end whereby balance or equilibrium of the loaded container is subject to moment loads when transported by a user. Current sports containers, particularly golf bags are subject to unbalanced weight distribution due to the nature of articles stored therein. Many golf bags are susceptible to damage if used to transport or ship golf equipment while also being used during play on a golf course. Conversely, current hard-shelled golf travel cases that protect golf clubs during shipping are generally not conducive for use in play.
More particularly, hard-shelled golf cases are either configured to provide protection of equipment to be transported or for use in play. These cases do not possess the versatility to provide rigid protection to a wide variety of unbalanced articles, such as golf clubs, during transport and also be configured for use in play while maintaining balanced in an equilibrium state. These golf bags increase risk of injury to a user while carrying the bag and its contents on his person while also riding a motorcycle, bicycle or an all terrain vehicle. Additionally, some cases do not allow for access to the interior contents from both ends of the container or do not allow for full disassembly of the device that allows for quick and thorough cleaning.
Therefore, for the foregoing reasons, there remains a need for a device that is less cumbersome than known sports cases, that is operative for use on the golf course during play, and is also configured to provide rigid protection during transport and storage. There is also a need for a sports case that allows for a compact, durable, evenly weighted, and weather resistance sports travel case providing access to both ends of the container with caps having an increased internal radial area for storage therein.